A Master's Pain
by ladyvader169
Summary: Anakin is now before the council having surrendered to Obi-Wan after Order 66. The men before him have his life in their hands, but will they be so merciful?


Anakin stood before the council, his hands bound behind his back in a pair of durasteel stun cuffs, his head lowered in shame, grief and guilt. He tried the tears from falling down the side of his cheeks but he just could not help it, he was either going to be banished from the Jedi order, given a life sentence which would mean being taken away from his wife and two children or even worse, to be given a death sentence and the decision on his fate completely rested with the Jedi council.

"I know he has done terrible things, I do not deny it and neither does he. All I ask is that you give him a second chance, please." His Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi who was standing beside him, also facing the council kept pleading and repeating over and over again but the council still refused to give the Jedi master the answer he was hoping for.

"I speak on behalf of myself and the rest of the council that young Skywalker to step forward and be judged by his fellow Jedi" Master Windu spoke out in his usual deep voice and then instructed.

"Young Skywalker, step forward."

Anakin bowed his head and obeyed, he took three steps towards the seated Masters and waited quietly for anyone to speak, until finally Ki-adi-mundi rose from his chair, looked Anakin in the eyes and said.

"Anakin Skywalker. Before we begin, Do you have anything you wish to say?"

There was a long silence and the council soon guessed Anakin's answer to the Jedi Master's question was obviously a no. After all the council members were seated Anakin looked more nervous now than he had at the start. He turned around with desperate eyes to look at his master, who was only standing a few feet away behind him.

_/ its okay Anakin. I'm right here./_ His Master sent to him through the force bond the two had developed over the years and he was pleased that Anakin gave him a slight smile, even though Obi-Wan feared the worst and that Anakin's blue eyes were still desperate, he was still pleased that he had comforted his young friend during this hard time. He was happy to be with him.

The Proceedings began with an oath that Anakin be sworn to tell nothing else but the truth and that he except the consequences of his crimes and to also except the sentence that will be given to him at the end of the trial. Master Windu took a few steps towards Anakin looked straight into his eyes ,slapped him hard across the face with the metal hand the healers in the medical centre had provided for him after Anakin cut off his real hand saving Darth Sidious from being struck down and warned.

"You will repeat your confession to your crimes, boy. You are on trial for your life and the slightest little slip in your honesty after you just took that oath may cost you your life, so just keep that in mind when we start, do you understand me?"

"Yes Master" Anakin managed to say, fear clearly in his voice from the Jedi Master's brutality and Warning. Now that Master Windu had resumed his seat among the rest of the Jedi Master's, the official trial had begun.

Ki-adi-mundi was the first to speak while plo coon was getting ready to take record of Anakin's confession.

"Please repeat your confession, anakin."

Anakin took a deep breath and started to repeat his confession.

"3 years ago I was having nightmares about my mother, Shmi Skywalker; she was in pain and dying. I-I was too late to save her, my dreams led to her death and now I am having similar nightmares about my beloved wife Padme dying in childbirth. I went to the chancellor, he told me he could teach me a power far greater than any Jedi's, and I believed him. I took Master Windu's hand trying to save the man I thought I would soon call master." He nods to master Windu referring to him and continues. "When my new master attacked master Windu with force lightening, we both believed him to have fallen to his death. Lord Sidious promised me power beyond anything I ever imagine. After I was knighted Darth Vader, I pledged myself to his teachings, to the ways of the Sith. I was told the Jedi were enemies of the republic and that they must be destroyed. I was sent to the temple to wipe out the Jedi and the younglings and I-I slaughtered them all, no matter how hard they pleaded, no matter how well they fought back and no matter how hard they screamed and tried to escape, I refused to hear any of it, one by one, all screaming the voices of the screaming children around me were soon silenced and I never showed them mercy, not even for one second, they were just lay there before me silenced forever."

Anakin was literally crying now, realising his guilt, terror and his lust for power that had all been a lie right from the start.

"There. That is my confession I have nothing more to confess or explain, that is it" He said with such certainty.

Master Windu had plenty to say to Anakin and so did the rest of the council, but instead Master Yoda stood up and addressed Anakin.

"Young Skywalker, Terrible deeds these are, just let this go the council will not, in high risk of condemnation and execution you are. Happen this may. Wait outside the council chambers with your master you will, discuss your fate we must."

Obi-Wan and Anakin turned and walked outside and into the great hallway in the temple, the door shut behind them and they were left there to wait. They sat on a pair of seats that were just opposite the council chambers. Obi-Wan sat with his arms folded and his legs crossed constantly waiting for the doors to open while Anakin had his head between his knees due to his hand cuffs not being removed, his shoulders were constantly shaking and Obi-Wan had to rest his hand on the back of Anakin's shoulder to calm him but it didn't work Anakin was too over come with grief, guilt and self-pity.

/_Everything is going to be_ _okay,_ _Anakin. Whatever happens I'm going to be with you_/ He had managed to send to Anakin after there being constant silence for the past 45 minutes. But Anakin snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face Obi-Wan's eyes.

"They're going to kill me, master and they will probably be at your hands. How can you possibly be with me on that? Are you going to ask them to kill you to? I don't think so.

"You don't know what the future holds for you Anakin; you don't know what they are going to do." Obi-Wan tried to tell him in a convincing voice.

"Oh believe me Obi-Wan, I know alright, I know what they are planning to do to me, I know that I will pay for my crimes and if they give me one last chance to plead that I'm not guilty, I'll refuse it."

"Anakin" Obi-Wan said in a shocked voice "Anakin, if you do that then it will just be suicide." He said in a firm, scared voice.

That, Obi-Wan would be the right choice, and the right choice isn't always the easiest one." Anakin said in a proud voice and Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile and ruffled the young Jedi's hair, which almost made Anakin giggle, but before either of them could say another word the door to the council chamber opened and master yoda came out to greet and invite them back in.

Nothing had changed except the Jedi Masters, who were now looking sterner more than ever which put pressure on Anakin and made Obi-Wan worried. Jedi Master Plo Koon stood up this time and announced that the council had come to a decision on Anakin's fate and sentence, he took a small silver object pressed a red button on the top of the object and as soon as he did the button flashed green and a hologram of Anakin before the council appeared in the air in front of them all. The hologram of Anakin read out his exact confession right before his eyes, by the time it had ended Plo Koon asked Anakin

"Do you deny anything you have just heard on that hologram? Do you now plead that you are not guilty?" He asked Anakin in a deep voice.

Obi-Wan remembered what Anakin said he would say if he was ever asked a question like this and before he could become lost in thought he heard a nervous voice reply

"No, I do not plead not guilty and I do not deny anything that I have just heard myself say, it is all true."

Obi-Wan nearly burst into tears, not caring if he was in front of Anakin or the council, he knew that Anakin may've been right about his sentence all along and a death sentence was usually given to a serious crime and the worst thing was that Anakin had just confirmed that he had not only one serious offence, he had over half a dozen. Anakin had lowered his head once more trying to keep more tears from falling. The entire council rose from their seats and to Obi-Wan meant only one thing, they were about to announce Anakin's sentence.

"Anakin Skywalker. Do you accept the sentence that you are about to receive?" Master Windu asked sternly.

"Yes, I do accept the sentence that I am about to receive." Anakin replied with his tearful eyes closed.

Very well, due to the evidence caught on the security holograms and your confession it is clear to all of us that you are guilty of Treason and countless murders including the younglings, your fellow Jedi knights and other masters, young and old who lost their lives due to your insanity and betrayal. You are also charged with breaking the Jedi code, having a marriage relationship behind our backs and going against the Jedi code and law.

Anakin still had his head bowed low, hands still bound behind his back while Obi-Wan was nearly devastated, not being able to help in the slightest until he saw Mace windu step forward with a piece of scroll with only 4 lines on it. Obi-Wan knew straight away what it was it was Anakin's official sentence and it was just about to be read.

Anakin shut his tearful eyes once more only this time even tighter and he and Obi-Wan waited for the worst that had still to come, it didn't take long, Master Windu began to read Anakin's sentence.

"Anakin Skywalker. In the name of the Galactic Jedi council of the republic I cast you from the Jedi order and sentence you to execution for the treason and murder that you have caused. Right here, right now in this very chamber you shall be put to death by the blade of a lightsaber and it is your friend, ally and mentor who will perform the blow."

Obi-Wan was too shocked to even move or speak, all the words that came out of his mouth were

"I-I can't, d-do not ask this of me, I-I will not end by padawan's life at your command."

Mace Windu would not listen to Obi-Wan's plea, He would do it or the council would, it was that simple.

"You can and you will master Kenobi, your friend's head will leave his shoulders, be it by the council's hand or your own."

Obi-Wan stared at Master Windu and then to Anakin who was being prepared for execution. Ki-adi-mundi and Plo Koon had a firm grip on Anakin's arms and Obi-Wan could not believe what they were doing. One of them was loosening Anakin's belt while the other pulled off the top part of Anakin's leather tunic and soon removed the small, light shirt underneath exposing Anakin's chest completely. Once they were done doing that they took hold of his arms again, forced him onto his knees by pushing him downwards, his head was bowed so low Obi-Wan could barely see it anymore. The two Jedi Masters were kneeling at either side of Anakin to stop him from struggling and holding his arms and his hands still bound. All that was needed now was Obi-Wan to play his part in this cruel and humiliating punishment.

"Obi-Wan, step forward and do what you must." Mace Windu said in a low voice as the sun went down over the city of Courasaunt.

Obi-Wan obeyed and stepped forward until he met the sight of a kneeling Anakin, who still had his head bowed and was breathing heavily. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and said quietly.

"My brother."

Anakin heard this and lifted his head slowly to meet Obi-Wan's eyes, his face clearly stained with tears and more still running down his cheeks. He looked at is master who looked scared, nervous and full of pity for his friend.

"Don't be afraid, no harm will come to you" Obi-Wan said smiling, Anakin looked at him surprised and the council objected or at least Mace Windu did, along with some others.

"Master Kenobi! What do you think you're doing, we gave you a command and you refuse to do it?"

"Yes, I do refuse, and do you know why. Because it is inhumane stripping anyone of their clothing and making them feel humiliated and they are not worthy, and it's also cruel taking him away from his wife and children. Padme amidala has been gravely ill for weeks now and what do you expect me to tell her when she is on her deathbed, wishing to see her husband, Anakin so that he may take care of his children after she is gone. Do expect me to go to a dying Padme and say this? 'I'm so sorry Padme, but Anakin cannot be with you anymore, the council EXECUTED him. Is that what you wish me to say? Because let me tell you, I won't. Oh and one more thing, I have officially left the Jedi order."

The council stood shocked at Obi-Wan's outburst, and were even more shocked when they saw him push the two Jedi masters that were holding Anakin out of his way, help Anakin to his struggle to his feet, took the durasteel stun cuffs off his wrists which were red and swollen from them being on so tight and put a long brown Jedi robe over his shoulders and gently said "Come on Anakin, let's get you out of here." Anakin smiled as he and obi-wan started to walk out of the council chamber.

They were almost out the door until obi-Wan heard a voice shouting from behind them saying "There is no way I'm going to just sit here and let that traitor roam free." It was clear to Obi-Wan that it was master Windu's voice but he also heard a lightsaber igniting. By the time he and Anakin turned around it was too late, Master windu preformed the lightsaber skill, saber throw which was aimed at Anakin, and it was successful. It flew through the air towards its target and struck him across his chest and across his back. Anakin screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground semi-conscious while Obi-Wan cried out.

"ANAKIN! NOOO"

Obi-Wan used the force to throw Master Windu backwards. The rest of the council made no attempt to stop Obi-Wan from attacking Master Windu because they knew what master windu did was wrong and there was no need for it. Master Windu was now unconscious while Obi-Wan threw himself to his knees lifted Anakin's head gently onto his lap and quietly said.

"It's okay, Anakin. It's okay."

Obi-Wan carefully lifted his injured friend into his arms and quickly hurried him out of the temple for medical attention. By the time he got outside Anakin started to shiver, Obi-Wan bundled him up in the long brown robe to keep him warm. He ordered an astrodroid to get a medical capsule immediately; the droid obeyed and soon came back with a stretcher for Obi-Wan since a medical capsule would be too small for Anakin. They arrived in the busy medical centre. Every time Obi-Wan tried to get anyone to help him they just refused for some reason.

"Will somebody help me, I've got a young Jedi in my arms, who needs medical help, Is there anyone who would be kind enough to help, please." He shouted at the top of his voice but still being ignored until a young woman came up and said.

"Greetings Master Kenobi, I am healer Shanti, how may I help you?" She asked politely constantly looking at Anakin's unconscious body.

"He has been struck with a lightsaber twice, both here and here." He showed her the roasted, smoking wound across Anakin's chest and the other one across his back.

"Master Kenobi" she said startled "This is serious, we should get him into a bed straight away...follow me." She turned and began to walk down the long white hallway until Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait a minute, does he not need a bacta treatment or anything." Obi-Wan asked curious.

"I shall put some bacta gel over his wounds and see how he gets on with that, is that okay with you."

"Do what you must, just please help him." Obi-Wan said desperately knowing that Anakin was in serious pain.

"Well that is what I do, I am a healer." She reassured him turning again to walk down the great white hallway and this time Obi-Wan followed with Anakin in his arms.

/You will be healed, Anakin. I promise you/ He touched Anakin's mind gently through the force.

About 1 hour and 35 minutes had passed since healer Shanti took charge of Anakin and brought him into the emergency room while Obi-Wan was requested to remain outside the room. Obi-Wan kept watch on the red light above the door and constantly waited for it to turn green. When the red light was on it meant that they were still working on Anakin and whenever it switched to green it meant that Obi-Wan would hopefully be allowed to see him. It was now 2 hours since Anakin was taken in there and Obi-Wan was starting to think he was never going to come out until finally it switched to green. The healer came out to the Jedi Master but Obi-Wan sensed something was not right, the healer looked sad.

"Please healer Shanti, I need to know. How is he? Is he alright?" He asked with worry in his voice.

The healer replied in a sad tone of voice "Go in and see him, He has not got much time left, please go."

She laid a hand on his shoulder a very gently pushed him into the room, it didn't take long for him to find Anakin's bed. He was lying on a thick bed; his head sunk into the pillow, there was a thin crisp blanket that went up to his waist. Obi-Wan could also see layer upon layer of bacta bandages across the red, deep wound across his chest and that he was also lying on a bacta sheet to try and heal his badly injured back. He was constantly coughing and bleeding from both wounds it looked as if he was going to die from blood lose.

"I would like to be alone with him, if that's alright." He asked sadly to the healer who was standing right beside Anakin's bed.

"Of course, Master Kenobi." She said quietly as she left them alone together.

He knelt down by Anakin's bedside and gently touched his shoulder to get his attention and it worked, Anakin slowly opened his eyes and looked at Obi-Wan.

"Your here?" He said quietly as if he didn't know that it was Obi-Wan who had saved him and brought him to the medical centre.

"Yes, Yes Anakin, I'm here." He said, trying to sound as happy as he could but it wasn't fooling anybody, not even Anakin.

"M-Master I'm not going to make it, I-I can't." He muttered into the pillow and it sure didn't help Obi-Wan, thinking or even knowing that his best friend was going to die. Just then a small hologram sitting on a table beside Anakin's bedside flashed on and showed the local news and time but it just made things worse for Anakin.

"_Today's top news: Former Queen of Naboo recent senator, Padme Amidala has died, she was found dead in her bed in her apartment and the children have been taken into care and possibly for adoption, it is 19:07pm and that is all for tonight"_

Obi-Wan was devastated while Anakin kept shouting "NOOO, PADME, SHE'S GONE"

Obi-Wan tried to wrap his arms around Anakin to try and calm him but it failed. Anakin sprang up to face Obi-Wan, his back almost killing him along with his cheat.

"Please master, p-promise me you will do it, please." He pleaded desperately

"Do-do what Anakin? Promise you what?" His master asked curious to know what his friend meant.

"Promise me y-you will look after my children, my babies, please master." He sobbed and could barely fight for breath as he spoke.

Obi-Wan lifted Anakin's head up to meet his gaze and took Anakin's hands firmly in his, squeezing them tight and whispered.

"I promise you my friend, I promise."

Anakin gave Obi-Wan one last smile before he let his eyes side closed and as he did that he whispered one more thing to his master.

"My mother, b-beside my mother." His words were little more than a whisper but little did his master that it would be the last.

Obi-Wan was just about to reply when he sensed that something was not right, he gave Anakin a gentle shake, but the more times he did that the more clearer the it was to him about what had just happened. Obi-Wan tried to keep the tears from falling but he just couldn't. He just kept on shouting at his dead friend.

"Anakin! Anakin! Please, don't do this to me. Don't leave me"

Obi-Wan knew now that it was too late, Anakin was gone and that was that. No matter how many times he cried, shouted or pleaded it wouldn't do any good, it wouldn't bring Anakin back. He gently brushed the hair that had fallen over Anakin's face away and while sobbing whispered something in his ear.

"I-I will see you again one day, both of you, you and Padme. We will be together again one day, I promise."

He could hardly sleep in the medical centre that night after what had happened and the fact that he was once part of that very council that had done that to him. They did not save Master Windu and they did nothing to save Anakin. The main thing that stuck in his head was what had happened after Anakin's death. He ran and got Healer Shanti, told her what had happened, he went back into the room to stay with Anakin's body while healer shanti went to get a black shroud to put over the body. When she returned to Anakin's room she found Obi-Wan crying by Anakin's side, she walked over and put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him saying in a pitiful voice.

"I am so sorry master Kenobi, You have lost someone who was real close to you, I-If there is anything I can do to help, just say, okay."

Obi-Wan nodded in appreciation for her compassion towards him and together they unrolled the huge black shroud and draped it over the body. When he awoke the next morning in the medical centre he had only one thing on his mind, and that was Anakin's burial. He got up, put his tunic on and hurried into Anakin's room. There he was lying on the bed with the black shroud over him ready for his final journey to Tatooine where he would be buried beside his mother, Shmi Skywalker that was Anakin's dying wish to Obi-Wan, to be buried beside his mother.

Just as Obi-Wan was about to leave the medical centre, he bid farewell to healer Shanti who did her best to help him and Anakin. She bid farewell to him also and watched him leave until he was out of sight. The last thing she saw was a star cruiser flying up into the sun and then disappearing without a trace

'_Farewell master Kenobi and journey well Skywalker' _she thought to herself as they finally left.

It didn't take Obi-Wan long to land on Tatooine and about 20 minutes later he was in clear view of the Lars family homestead. He released the ramp to the ship and soon staggered out trying to carry the deadweight of Anakin's lifeless body at the same time. He was soon greeted by Beru Lars who wondered what someone like Obi-Wan was doing out so far as Tatooine but she soon understood when she saw the shrouded body of Anakin Skywalker and heard about how it had happened. She was heartbroken and she knew that her husband, Owen Lars would also be heartbroken to hear about his step-brother's death. They invited Obi-Wan inside but he refused, he would not do anything else right now except see to it that Anakin was safely buried and left in peace.

"I will help you prepare his grave." He told Owen, who came out of the hut with two shovels. He gave one to Obi-Wan and asked "Where?" Obi-Wan pointed in the direction of his Mother's grave and replied

"There. Beside his mother's grave."

Owen looked Obi-Wan in the eyes and saw that tears were about to start falling "Ah Kenobi, that will take too long, cant we just..." Obi-Wan stopped him before he could say another word "It was his dying wish that he be buried beside his mother, I will honour that wish. It's either you help me or I will do it myself."

Owen let out a deep sigh and finally agreed "Okay, beside his mother it is." Obi-Wan nodded and smiled his thanks to Owen as they went over to dig a grave for Anakin while beru would work on a headstone. It didn't take that long for Anakin's trench to be dug out and as the last pile of sand was dug out a sweaty Owen said "Go and get him" nodding his head in the direction of the house where the body was temporarily laid. Obi-Wan knew it would soon be time to officially say goodbye to his brother and without saying a word he made his way over to the hut to get Anakin's body.

It had been 15 minutes since Obi-Wan went into the hut, but he had never come out. Beru went into the hut to see if he was alright and clearly saw that he wasn't. He was sitting on the floor of the small hut holding Anakin's body in his arms, rocking him back and forth while sobbing and crying.

Beru knelt down beside Obi-Wan, put both her hands around him and tried to comfort him. "Come on Obi-Wan, let's bring him to his resting place, to his mother." Obi-Wan slowly lifted his head and looked at Beru's young face. He was still sobbing when he got to his feet, lifted Anakin's body in his arms and slowly walked out of the hut and over the newly dug grave.

"Are you ready to let him go, Kenobi?" Owen asked, standing at the edge of his grave with the shovel still in his hand.

Obi-Wan held Anakin close to his chest, giving him one last hug before they forever departed ways from each other, then finally lowered him slowly into the grave until he had laid him completely on the ground. Just before Obi-Wan pulled himself from the grave he bent his head down towards the body, uncovered the young man's face, which just looked as if he was asleep instead of dead, but Obi-Wan knew the truth. He wiped away another falling tear, bent down low and very gently kissed Anakin's forehead and whispered.

"I will see again one day, my brother."

When he finally got the strength to pull himself back out of his friend's grave and let Owen take over the job of refilling the trench, he almost felt like dropping down and cursing the entire council, especially Master Windu for what they had done to him and more importantly, what they had done to Anakin. He would never forgive them, never.

He bid farewell to Owen and Beru Lars but also he bid farewell to his friend, brother, son, student. Anakin Skywalker, hero of the old republic and most commonly known as 'hero with no fear'. He got back into the star cruiser and took off, but even when he was up in the air he still saw his brother's grave and a newly made headstone to mark the grave it said.

Here lies Anakin Skywalker, son of Shmi Skywalker, beloved friend, student and brother age: 24. He will be missed and loved in memory, goodbye may seem forever, farewell is like the end but in all of our hearts rests a memory and there you will always be.

Obi-Wan left Tatooine adopted Anakin's babies but never forgot their parents, especially their father. Obi-Wan kept his word about him officially leaving the Jedi Order, he never went near or inside the temple again after what they had done to Anakin but what Obi-Wan never realised is that Anakin had died of a broken heart.


End file.
